Implants which are inserted into mammals, such as people, have been utilized for a number of years. One of the most critical features of an implant is the osseointegration of the implant. Since implants are foreign objects in the body of a patient, it is important that the implants be fully integrated into the patient's body both structurally and functionally in order to provide the desired effect. This is done via osseointegration, where the formation of bone and supporting connective tissue grows up to the surface of the implant. In other words, the bone and the implant become “integrated” and the implant becomes part of the patient's body as if it had been there initially. For example, it is important for implants, such as spinal implants, to have good and timely osseointegration for maximum benefit to patients, especially to ensure that proper support to the spine and torso are provided by well-integrated implants that take the place of other structurally-supporting structures in the body. Thus, there is a need to better improve the osseointegration of implants, including spinal implants, hip implants and implants of the extremities, into the bodies of patients, in order to improve the stability and performance of the implant in a structural and functional capacity.